VB-02 Hafgufa
The VB-02 Hafgufa was a limited production battlesuit issued to veteran Vordr pilots. Although its service was short-lived, it was an important stepping stone in the development of Ahab compression technology. Technical and Development History While finding volunteers to join the armed forces had been difficult for the Vordr in the past, the horrors of the Guild War prompted many to retire, and the stories further dwindled the supply of recruits. Though the Vorheimta had no enemies to fight for the time being, they understood the need for a defensive force, and were wary of depending too much on the Ghaz's Rashidun force for protection. As such, the Hafgufa was developed in order to 'do more, with less'. Similar to elite Ghaz battlesuits, the Hafgufa takes advantage of a costly vacuum reactor in order to boost its power output and offensive capabilities. In order to offset the cost, the Vordr worked alongside MIC to prototype their Ahab particle weapons technology. Assigned to veterans of the Guild War, the battlesuit severed as the Vorheimta's greatest protectors. Due to working alongside Rashidun, the Hafgufa sports similar white nanolaminate armor. Due to the technology progress from their alliance with the Formians, the Hafgufa's service was ultimately cut short. Still, the battlesuit proved as a crucial proof-of-concept for later Ahab particle technologies. Equipment and Design Features * 1x Drone Controller:''' '''A miniaturization of the Drone controller used by the Muharib. While featuring slightly reduced range, it is greatly reduced in size and weight. * 5x ''Vordýr Colony: ''A number of small samples of non-humanoid unintelligent Vordr are kept in various parts of the machine and sustained by minimal life support. Due to the Vordr's natural bond with one another, allows a Vordr pilot a heightened sense as to the proportions of his machine. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. * 1x Vordr-Pattern Defensive Shield: A large shield with built in thrusters. Also contains Anti-Particle Dispersant launchers to provide defense against enemy particle weaponry. Fixed Armaments * 2x Vordr-Pattern 75mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in head. * 2x Óttarr-Sharaf-Pattern Ahab Compressor Cannon: The first weapon to take advantage of the exotic particles produced by Ghaz vacuum reactors. The weapon utilizes an "Óttarr Field" normally used in Slipspace portal generators to compress and focus Ahab particles. With the technology still in its infancy, the weapon's range is rather limited for its size, nor is its accuracy terribly high, resulting in it being effectively a high-powered, medium-ranged shotgun. The compression process also takes time, taking a long time between shots. Though many improvements are being worked on, the weapon is still effective enough to warrant further exploration of weaponized Ahab particles. * 1x Vordr-Pattern Particle Naginata: A double ended plasma torched used in melee combat by Vordr battlesuits, adapted from Ghaz patterns. Stored on hips, hand operated in use. Optional Armaments * Xura-Pattern Type-65 Variable Speed Binary Particle Accelerator Rifle: The replacement of the Type-60 rifle following the Guild War. The "Binary" line of rifles features a number of improvements to increase damage output. The most notable is the double barrels, fired in an alternating patten to reduce heat generated by high-output shots. The 'lances' fired from the rifle are also at opposite charges, making each additional shot after the first hit freakishly accurate. Each barrel also has its own replaceable energy battery, in order to deal with battery life issues in the generation of energy shields and high-output particle weaponry. Can be stored behind waist, hand operated in use. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Battlesuit Torpedo Launcher: A standard bazooka weapon for Ghaz battlesuits. Is magazine fed, though the size of the magazine depends on type of warhead. Remote Armaments * Vordr-Pattern Type-2 Petal Drone: Next-gen petal-drones rely entirely on Ahab particles for propulsion as well as their Ahab Compressor Blaster (ACB). Their noses are mounted with γ Nanolaminate blades, making them capable of piercing enemies as well. Powered only by an Ahab battery they are stored in the Hafgufa's shield for recharging. Category:Vorheimta Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha